


Say, Say My Playmate, Let Me Lay Waste to Thee

by ThrillingDetectiveTales



Series: Howlin' for You [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, minor Bloodplay, vampire!Vasquez, werewolf!Faraday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales
Summary: It was terribly flattering, Vasquez thought, to have a creature like this panting after him. He had seen Faraday lose control - a dark mass of teeth and bloodlust descending unto the damned Gatling gun like a nightmare from the tall grass so many moons ago - and there was something incredibly attractive in the idea that Faraday thought he could mitigate that monstrous spiral just by being near enough to taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well you guys asked so nicely for a follow-up and I couldn't resist a little Halloween treat! ;)
> 
> Title & lyrics are from my favorite werewolf song of all time, 'Wolf Like Me,' by TV on the Radio, although the Lera Lynn cover is exceptional as well!
> 
> Not beta-read! Just filthy!

_Burned down their hanging tree._

_It's hot here, hot here, hot here, hot here._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Faraday cornered him in the shadowed alcove behind the Imperial, pinning him to the wall with a single, brutal push of his bodyweight. He had both his hands pressed against the wood at Vasquez's back, nose tucked behind his ear, breathing against his jaw in hot, wild bursts.

He got this way, when the moon was on the cusp of full, the beast in him summoned up to writhe just beneath the surface of his skin. Vasquez curled his fingers through one of Faraday's belt loops, titled his head away and out of reach of his mouth, and Faraday whined in the back of his throat, sharp and animalistic.

"What are you doing, guero?" Vasquez demanded darkly, satisfied when Faraday turned his face to chase Vasquez's scent, nosing desperately at his jaw.

"Please," Faraday breathed. He tried to roll his hips, but Vasquez's hand curled sharply over his waist put a stop to that. Faraday snarled, frustrated, and glared up at Vasquez, his eyes two burning coals in the dark. Vasquez clicked his tongue, chiding, and Faraday made a low keening noise - the pitiful sound of an animal scolded.

"Out here where anyone could see?" Vasquez reprimanded slowly, shaking his head. "What were you thinking, cariño?" He pushed Faraday a little way away, just a bare ghost of an inch and Faraday shuddered.

" _Please_ ," he said again. He surged forward, the whole long line of him pressed up against Vasquez - already hard, obvious and aching - and tucked his face into the curvature of Vasquez's neck, inhaling deep and desperate. "We can go inside," he offered, a little of his control returned by the hit of Vasquez's scent. He licked a long stripe down the line of Vasquez's throat. "Just, please."

It was terribly flattering, Vasquez thought, to have a creature like this panting after him. He had seen Faraday lose control - a dark mass of teeth and bloodlust descending unto the damned Gatling gun like a nightmare from the tall grass so many moons ago - and there was something incredibly attractive in the idea that Faraday thought he could mitigate that monstrous spiral just by being near enough to taste.

"Should have waited, guero," Vasquez murmured darkly, and Faraday made a little choked noise of desperation.

The thing about wolves was that they ebbed and flowed like the tides - careening from humanity into the depths of their wildness on the swing of a pendulum. Vasquez, on the other hand, was a monster at all times.

He slid his thigh up between Faraday's legs and Faraday rocked into it with a gasp. Between that distraction and his tenuous control -already spread thin under the light of the moon - it was a simple manner of applying pressure for Vasquez to twist around and reverse their positions. For a split second, the wolf raged, furious at being pinned.

Faraday's whole body convulsed underneath his hands, lips pulling back over teeth just this side of too-sharp, eyes yellow and venomous.

"Cálmate," Vasquez said, gentle and clipped, reaching up to wrap his hand around Faraday's neck - not squeezing, simply resting there, a gentle pressure to remind who, precisely, was in charge. Faraday took a couple of shallow breaths, swallowed, thick, and settled against the wood, letting his head fall back so that his throat was bared.

"Que bueno," Vasquez breathed, ducking his head to drop a gentle kiss just above his thumb on the warm skin of Faraday's neck. He could feel just what it was costing Faraday to remain still - his whole body quivering as he fought to hold himself at bay, his heart beating the loud tattoo of a war drum against his ribs, the thinnest parts of his being.

He dragged his tongue along the line of Faraday's pulse, cock twitching at the way Faraday shivered and moaned. He tugged at Vasquez's shirt with one hand, putting his head to the side for better access.

"Thought we were going inside," he breathed, groaning when Vasquez rocked his thigh up to press against the obscene swell of his trousers.

" _You_ wanted it here, querido," Vasquez murmured against his skin, points of his teeth catching just slightly. Faraday froze for a second and then shook from his head to his toes.

"You can," he gasped, pushing into it. His voice was a low rumble when he added, "I know how long it's been since you - you fed."

" _Guero_ ," Vasquez hissed, pulling back and staring, narrow-eyed through the dark. Faraday met his gaze easily, eyes hooded and pupils blown. What little color Vasquez could still see in them was tinged sickly yellow, though the bright, feverish burn had faded.

This was Faraday - or as much of him as there was, at the moment - _asking_.

Vasquez sighed and pressed a kiss to the rough edge of Faraday's jaw.

"It will hurt," he warned, and, curiously, _wonderfully_ , Faraday quivered beneath him, rutting his hips up with a whine.

"I heal fast, remember," Faraday growled, a little too needy to be intimidating but with a dark undercurrent of challenge that made want bloom fierce and hot in Vasquez's belly.

"Oh, mi amor," Vasquez breathed, delighted, and let the points of his teeth trail along Faraday's jaw, Faraday whimpering sweetly underneath him, "we are going to have _fun_ with this."

Faraday had both his hands at Vasquez's waist, slid up underneath his shirt, fingers bright points of heat where they curled against his skin.

Vasquez kissed just below his ear, trailed little, featherlight presses of his mouth down the tendon of Faraday's throat until he reached the peak of Faraday's pulse. It fluttered sweetly against the flat of his tongue as he laved the spot, Faraday making little, choked noises and shaking under his hands.

"Please," Faraday breathed, so softly that Vasquez didn't think he even knew he'd said it.

Vasquez licked once more, quick and hot, and then sank his teeth down.

"Ah!" Faraday keened, as the first wash of sweet, hot blood washed onto Vasquez's tongue. He fisted a hand in Vasquez's hair and rocked his hips up, moaning at the friction. Vasquez met his motion, riding the hot, slow roll of pleasure, lost to the lush heady taste of him as he drank it down and down and down.

He pulled back with a gasp, dragging his tongue over the two delicate, pin-prick marks on Faraday's skin. Faraday tilted his face, nudging until he could catch Vasquez's mouth in a ferocious kiss. He licked desperately past Vasquez's teeth, cutting a sharp tear into his tongue though he didn't seem to notice. Vasquez brought his hands up to either side of Faraday's face, holding fast and kissing him slow and smooth and deep, until he gentled, breathing in harsh gasps against Vasquez's mouth.

"Okay, guero?" Vasquez asked, voice thick and dark, running his thumbs along the arcs of Faraday's cheekbones.

"Yeah," he breathed after a long moment. "Good." He rocked his hips again and moaned into Vasquez's mouth, " _So_ good."

"Good," Vasquez echoed, stepping back just far enough that he could kick Faraday's legs apart.

"What are you - " Faraday started to ask, hazy and punch-drunk, as Vasquez dropped to his knees.

"I think that's pretty obvious, no?" he replied, chuckling dark as he undid Faraday's trousers. He tugged them down and out of the way, almost to Faraday's knees, and was pleasantly surprised to discover that Faraday wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

Faraday's cock was flushed dark and lovely, already leaking and drawn up tight in a way that told Vasquez he didn't have far to go. He licked a palm and wrapped it around the base.

Faraday groaned and bucked into it. He reeked of sweat and blood and sex, and Vasquez grinned ferociously up at him through the dark.

"Stay still," he commanded, low. Faraday licked his lips and nodded, obedient. It sent a thrill up Vasquez's spine.

He leaned forward and licked over the head of Faraday's cock, savoring the familiar bitter, salty burst of him. He dragged his tongue down the length of Faraday's cock, a sloppy, wet stripe, and pulled his hand over it. His teeth itched pleasantly in his mouth - there was no way he could pull them back in so soon after drinking, so this would have to do, not that Faraday seemed to mind.

His cock twitched and jumped in Vasquez's hand, one palm splayed wide against the wood at his back, the other curled into a fist at his mouth - he was biting so hard he'd broken the skin. Vasquez could smell the blood all the way from down here.

He licked Faraday again, twisting his wrist and pressing his thumb up under the head the way he knew Faraday liked. Faraday whimpered, stomach clenching with the strain of keeping himself still.

"Will you let me try something, guero?" Vasquez asked, running his hand up and down Faraday's length in a long, tight stroke. Faraday groaned and nodded.

"Yes," he breathed desperately. "Whatever you want."

Vasquez leaned in to press a kiss the the line of his hip, twisted his grip and dragged his hand up and back down. He licked along the line of Faraday's thigh, searching, searching, while Faraday gasped above him.

When he found what he was looking for he twisted his grip, hard, and bit into the meat of Faraday's thigh.

Faraday made a sound altogether too close to a howl to be called anything else, driving his hips forward and spilling hot over Vasquez's fingers at the same time that blood rushed, hot and sweet, into his mouth. Vasquez moaned and swallowed greedily for a second before pulling back, dark rivulets rolling slowly down the curve of Faraday's trembling thigh.

"I - I can't - " was the only warning that Vasquez got before Faraday's knees gave out, and he collapsed slowly down into the dirt with his back against the wall.

He heaved a few gasping, desperate breaths and then yanked Vasquez into a brutal kiss with his fist in the collar of Vasquez's shirt. He slid his other arm around Vasquez's waist, hauling him up into his lap. They kissed messy and open-mouthed and Faraday fumbled at the button on Vasquez's slacks for a moment before ripping them open with a snarl, a little burst of preternatural strength.

He wrapped his fist around Vasquez and bobbed it up and down, too-dry and a little painful, but Vasquez was so close to the edge that it didn't matter. He bucked up once, twice, and then spent all over their bellies.

" _Goddamn_ ," Faraday growled, sliding his hand around the back of Vasquez's neck and drawing him in for a surprisingly tender kiss, careful of his teeth.

"Feel better, guero?" Vasquez asked gently, murmuring against Faraday's mouth. Faraday hummed.

"For now," he said, flashing that lupine grin that made Vasquez's stomach twist. He nuzzled against Vasquez's cheek, nosed behind his ear, breathing deep.

"Moon's tomorrow," he murmured softly. Vasquez nodded.

"I know."

"Gonna head out early, try to stay far enough away," Faraday continued, voice half-slurred and drowsy, dropping lazy little kisses to Vasquez's jaw. Vasquez huffed and turned his head so that he could catch Faraday's mouth with his own.

"I know, guero," he breathed. "Is what you do every time."

"Just," Faraday sighed, wrapping an arm tight around Vasquez's waist, kissing him hard and fierce for a second, "if I don't - if I come - "

Vasquez made a little shushing noise, wrapped his fingers around Faraday's chin and kissed him, close-mouthed and tender.

"Don't worry, amor," he promised, grinning sharp into the night, "all my bullets are silver." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Got a curse we cannot lift; shines when the sunset shifts._

_There's a curse comes with a kiss - the bite that binds, the gift that gives._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Say, Say My Playmate, Let Me Lay Waste to Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462194) by [MistMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder)




End file.
